Time for a Change
by Daniellag8
Summary: After the Bingley's departure following the ball, we get a look inside Jane Bennet's mind. Will her actions cause a change in her family?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a story. It's pretty short, right now it's at 4 chapters, and depending on the response I get I may continue it.

Chapter 1

_Jane_

* * *

As she brushed her hair out before bed, Jane Bennet tried to find out why she was not enough. She is a good sister, dutiful daughter, and an all around good person who follows every rule of decorum. Yes her mother and younger sisters could be silly at times but they were still her family. While her mother was older and should act with a little more restraint, her sisters were still young and figuring out their likes and dislikes. Her father was a good man, fair to the servants and tenets, but he did hide away in his library more often than not. Lizzy was, well she was Lizzy. She was fierce, independent, and once her mind was made up there was no changing it.

Thinking about the night before brought a small smile to her face. She dressed with care, wearing a dress she had recently embellished, paid extra attention to her hair, and put on her best smile. When Jane first spotted Mr. Bingley and saw the smile he sent her way, she practically melted. Twirling around on the dance floor with Charles, no, Mr. Bingley, was like being in a whole other place where it was just them two. It felt like he was courting her. If she was honest with herself, she felt like he was throwing the whole ball just for her. But he never even asked her for a courtship. She should have known.

Sighing, she put the brush down and pulled out the offending letter. She read it another time, and for the first time that day, let the tears fall. She wished she could have cried earlier but she always had trouble showing her emotions in public, so she held the tears in. Her mother, upon learning of the letters contents, practically went into hysterics, causing enough tears for the both of them. If they had any visitors that morning, ,they would sure think our family was in mourning with all of her mamas wailing. And ohh she loved Lizzy, always trying to protect her, but so what if Caroline spoke lies in her letter, they still left. Even if he was not engaged to Mr. Darcy's sister, he still left.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to those who have reviewed. It makes me want to expand my story past what I already have. I am not using a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I have been reading stories on this site for years and have always wanted to write my own version. My inspiration for this story came when I was listening to an old Taylor Swift CD and the song Tied Together with a Smile came on. Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2

_Jane_

* * *

The week after the departure of _that_ _family _was hard on Jane. During the day she put on a brave face as her neighbors and mother spoke of how she had been ill-used. How could they not see the pain in her eyes every time his name was mentioned? It was just plain cruel to mention_ his_ name all the time. It did not help that her friend Charlotte got engaged to her cousin. That seemed to fuel her mother even more. She was happy for Charlotte, though she just wished she could share that same joy. It brought back memories of a gentleman from when she was younger who courted her, even wrote her a poem, but he too left.

She was beginning to unravel. Her mother would not let up on being ill-used. Was she the one who got abandoned yet again? Was she the one who gets talked about all over town? Not to mention how her younger sisters thought it was all a good laugh. Her father too was no better, thinking every girl wants to be crossed in love every now and then. Where was the sense in that? And Lizzy, dear Lizzy tried to rally her spirits but she was going about it in the wrong way. How could Jane possible blame Caroline and Mr. Darcy for another mans doing? No, it was beginning to be too much. As her mother brought up _his _name once again she finally snapped.

"Enough! He is gone mother! He has been gone! You make it seem like you are the one who has a broken heart but its me! He left me, not you, not our family, me! Have you once asked me how I am fairing? No, of course not you are too busy gossiping my affairs with all of Meryton. Maybe if you acted like my mother instead of some silly neighborhood gossip he would still be here!"

Stunned by her own outburst, Jane ran from the room. She ran passed stunned servants and out the door. She ran until she could run no more and fell into the grass as she let out the pain and humiliation of the past weeks. She was so tired. Tired of concealing her pain. Tired of smiling for her family and friends as they discussed her life. But most of all she was tired of being beautiful for nothing. What good did beautiful get her? Yes she was admired, but was she ever even loved?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jane_

* * *

She did not know how long she cried for but she knew she had no tears left. Shivering, she realized it was getting cold. As she finally looked up, it was dark out. Suddenly the pain in her heart turned to fear, where was she? She did not remember which direction she fled in. Oh how foolish she felt. Could she not have ran to her room instead like a sensible young lady? Did she have to be dramatic like Lydia and have no thoughts about others? She began to panic a little, but perked up as she heard a voice.

"Jane! Jane, are you out here?"

It sounded like her father!

"Papa? Is that you?" she shouted.

"Oh Jane!" her father exclaimed as he jumped off his horse. "I have been so worried about you" he said as he gathered his eldest daughter into a tight embrace.

Jane stood still, almost as if in shock. When was the last time her father hugged her, she thought.

"Oh Jane, I am so sorry. If I had acted like a good father your heart may have been spared" Mr. Bennet said sadly. "Do you think you can forgive this old man for letting you down?"

Recovering from her shock,she respond slightly confused, "How could you have helped my heart papa?"

Sighing sadly, he responded "Well first off, I should have paid more attention to all of my children and not just my books."

"What does it matter papa, you could not have known Mr. Bingley would leave, or that he was engaged to Mr. Darcy's sister."

"I should have been a father Jane. Your grandma Bennet would be ashamed to know I have been idle in life. After your mother began exclamations of a wedding to all our neighbors I should have reined her in. Then I should have pulled that young man aside and asked him what his intentions were. Instead I stayed in my study, taking the easy way out."

Jane stayed quiet after her father's speech. It was true, she thought, her father never took the trouble to pay attention to his family. Her Uncle Gardiner was always attentive and loving to his kids, even Aunt Gardiner was a different type of mother than her own. She was pulled out of her musings by Mr. Bennet as he pulled her into a half hug and started guiding her to the horse.

"Do not worry dear, I will talk to your mother when we get home," he said as he gathered the reins of his horse. "Now, we have a little ways to go before we get home, why don't you tell me a little about Mr. Bingley?"

"Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked wearily.

"Yes, what was it about him that you liked?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Well," she said with some thought, "he was always so nice, and he was attentive to me."

"Hmmm," Mr. Bennet thought, "so you liked him because he liked you? Was there anything that you did not like about him?"

They walked a while in silence as Jane thought over their acquaintance.

"He smiled too much" Jane finally said. "He never asked me anything of importance now that I think about it. The only ones who ever asked me anything were his sisters, and even then they seemed to laugh about me behind there fans. I never really got to think it over as I got sick after, I think I had almost forgotten about the whole incident."

There was silence again before, " I know Lizzy did not get along with his sisters, she did try to warn me they they were not to be trusted, I should have listened. But you know how Lizzy can be Papa, once she gets an idea in her head there is no trying to convince her otherwise. Looking back, the way they always whined and complained to their brother made them look like Lydia complaining to Mama," Jane said with a laugh.

"Well dear, there you go. You are one step closer to figuring out your heart. I want you to think about Mr. Bingley. Did you truly love him, or were you caught up in a good idea, maybe you have read too many romance novels" he said with a smile as he looked down at his daughter. "Now I will give you a few days to think, maybe talking to someone sensible like you Aunt Gardiner when she comes for a visit will help sort out your heart. Now, once you come figure out what you want let me know. If you feel your heart was truly touched and you cannot live without that young man, I will order my horse, ride to London, and call him out for breaking my baby girls heart." At her horrified look, he added with a smile, "Or, if you find your heart was barely touched and it was just a bruised ego, then we will forget about that man, and should he ever dare show his face back in this neighborhood we can act like indifferent acquaintances. Now, I see the lights of the house, let us go in and get much needed rest. Tomorrow is a new day after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Mr. Bennet_

* * *

Today will definitely be a new day indeed, Mr. Bennet thought as he made his way to his wife's room to have a much needed talk.

"Good morning Dear," Mr. Bennet said as he walked into his wife's room.

"Mr. Bennet!" A scandalized Mrs. Bennet shouted, for indeed it had been many years now since he came to her rooms. "What are you doing in here?"

Smiling sadly at his wife he replied, "There are very important matters we need to discuss today."

"I do not know what you could mean", she replied slightly confused. Her husband certainly never discussed any business with her. "It does not matter", she replied suddenly, "I am in no mood to talk, my nerves are still in a jumble after the way Jane spoke to me last night. Why I could barely breathe, does no one in this house think of my poor nerves", she asked wildly, "Why I say, she has been hanging around your Lizzy for too long now."

"Fanny that is enough", said. Their talk had barely even started and he was already losing his patience. The room was quiet for several minutes as he gathered his thoughts. He knew it was going to be a long morning, if only he had put an effort into his family's lives sooner.

"Fanny, we need to talk about our girls."

"Yes we do", she said as she nodded to her husband. "I think we need to send Jane to London, that way she can see Mr. Bingley again. And under no circumstances will Lizzy accompany her, I will not allow her to ruin Jane's chances again!"

"That is not what I came to discuss Fanny. And while we are at it, there will be no more talk of Mr. Bingley in this house, and I forbid you to talk about him or Jane to our neighbors!"

Mrs. Bennet was speechless.

"Mr. Bingley's actions have hurt our Jane, did you pay no attention to the words she spoke to you? Our daughter is hurting and has been hurting since she received that letter and we, her parents, have done nothing to help her heart. And what she said is true, since he left you have been parading her around while speaking of _you_ being ill-used, not her. I had a talk with Jane last night, I am giving her time to process her feelings. I am thinking of contacting one of my mother's old friends, she has some connections in town and may help in sponsoring our daughters."

At this piece of news Mrs. Bennet finally found her voice again. "Oh Mr. Bennet how wonderful! Finally a season in town! Oh, there is so much planning to do, we must all have new gowns", she said as she imagined a design in her head.

"Fanny! Calm yourself this instance. There will be no more talk of marriage in this house for a while, and while we are at it, it would only be for Jane. As of this moment, only Jane and Lizzy will be considered out. I will think about letting Mary participate as well, but under no circumstances will the silliest of our girls participate in society."

Mrs. Bennet was momentarily speechless, but it only lasted a moment. "What do you mean our girls are no longer out? How will they find husbands", she practically shouted.

"I already said there is no more talk of marriage in this house Fanny. Our girls are still young, there is still plenty of time. I should have never let you talk me into allowing Kitty and Lydia to come out together. They are far too silly, why the things I heard them say about the officers was truly eye-opening to their behavior. For all your talk of finding husbands you should know that no sensible man will want a young thing who does not have any accomplishments whatsoever. We are lucky enough that Jane and Lizzy know how to take care of household matters, but what does Mary have besides playing the piano poorly? Do Kitty and Lydia even have any accomplishments besides spending all of their allowance?"

Before his wife could reply, he continued, "no Fanny, I will not let you talk me out of this. I will have Jane and Lizzy teach the girls proper decorum. Once they can all act civilized I will begin to look for various masters to teach them skills of their choosing. With our youngest children no longer out, that means no more daily trips to town. There will also be no more unnecessary purchases. For someone so scared of being thrown in the hedgerows you and our silly daughters love to overspend."

Taking his wife's hand he patted it reassuringly. "Do not fret so my dear. It is time we make some changes to our lives, changes that are for the better. Now, if you excuse me, I have four other ladies to talk to today and some letters to write before the day ends."


	5. Chapter 5

Time for a Change

*A note: Sorry Readers for the long delay. This story was originally planned as a short story and I had nothing more after Janes set down. With the virus taking over I find myself with time to finally try and expand this story. I am not a professional and I have no Beta so all errors are mine.

Ch. 5

The Letters.

Dear Mrs. Carr,

_It has been some many years since my mother has left us, but I still remember how fond she was of you. I still remember how her eyes lit up when she received a letter from you. I know it pained her that father never took her to town as often as she would like, it seems I favor him in that regard. _

_My mother doted on her granddaughters and had high hopes for them, but it seems with her death I have faltered in my duties. I write to ask a favor, as you know I have five daughters and they have never had a season in town. I am not asking for you to sponsor all five girls, but please, I beg, if you can sponsor my oldest? She should have had a proper season in town for her fifteenth year, but as you know, that was the year my dear mother passed and we never remied that. _

_My dear Jane has suffered quite a heartache recently. It seems my family has failed her, and it was not until recently that I saw how my unbothered attitude towards my children has made them all suffer. Do not worry so much, I am working on a plan to remedy the situation. I have high hopes that it is not too late for my children. I have funds set aside that should hopefully be enough to acquire suitable gowns. _

_All I ask is one season for my Jane. _

-Thomas Bennet

Brother,

_I write to you asking for help. I know it is late, but I wish to start saving for my family. I am already planning on a visit to brother Philips tomorrow to go over the entail document again. I am hoping there is something in there that can be of use. I have money set aside to invest, if I am lucky I will at least have enough to calm Fannys ever growing fear of the hedgerows. _

-Thomas Bennet

Mr. Bingley,

_Are you aware of the rules of propriety? Surely you must not, a true gentleman knows that singling out an unmarried woman is sure to raise expectations, and then to dash off without a word, despicable. You have not only set up my daughter for ridicule, but you have also blackened your own name. You seem to tell a tale of only going to town for a day or two for business, but to close your home and dismiss half the staff tells another story. Was it your plan all along to toy with the hearts of young maidens?_

_You may have left without a word, but your sister did not. She writes of your plans to never return and how you yourself are soon to be engaged, and not to my daughter. If it were not for my wife's fears of being killed I would call you out! But beware sir, I have a good shot and i will not be afraid of calling you out if you come near my daughter ever again. _

_If I were you, I would give up your lease entirely, and if you ever see any of my daughters in town or elsewhere, turn the other cheek. We do not need the likes of you._

-Mr. Bennet

Drained from the letters he had to write, Mr. Bennet looked at a calling card on his desk and decided he had time for one more letter. However, since he did not know the gentleman well he decided to make it an anonymous letter.

_Are you aware that you have an acquaintance among your group who is gossiping about how her dear brother is soon to be engaged to your own sister. If my memory is correct she is not even out. It was also hinted that one marriage between the family will lead to another. I wonder if these will be willing marriages or nothing short of a compromise. _

-A Friend


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: I just want to say again that all mistakes are mine! This story was originally a one-shot/short story that came to mind after listening to an old Taylor Swift song- Tied Together With a Smile. Hope y'all enjoy.

*The end of this chapter has been revised. I want to thank the reviewers to pointed out that I aimed too high at the end lol. It was not even an original plot, it sort of game to me as I was typing and I let it go too far. I hope it makes more sense now, but then again this is just fanfiction and writing for fun. I am in no way a professional writer.

* * *

Mr. Bennet tried to think of some way to keeps his silly daughters and wife from leaving the house. He found his trusted housekeeper and directed her to take a maid with her and open up the dowager house. It had been many years since it was last in use, so many that he could not even remember when the last time he had stepped foot in there as his late mother never moved into that house and instead stayed in the main house. Finding his wife he instructed her to take the girls over and see the state of the house and to start planning some much needed repairs and updates.

Mrs. Bennet's surprise was quite noticeable to all. For she had forgotten all about the dowager house, if she was being totally honest with herself she did not even know there was such a house on the property. Her surprise then turned into excitement as she had a space to decorate and make her own. About an hour later and the ladies of the house were dressed and ready to see what awaited them. The house was quite a ways away, about a 20 minute walk as the lane was not well maintained in all the years of abandonment.

When the house came into view Mrs. Bennet was sure she would be headed to the hedgerows after her husband's death. How was she to live in such an old and ugly house! She could already feel the flutters in her chest, however, before true panic set in Jane soothingly rubbed her shoulders. The house itself was modest in size, two bedrooms with an additional room for up to two servants. It also had a decent size sitting room and a less than average dining room.

Even though Mrs. Hill and a maid were in earlier, the house still had some dust. With the furniture coverings now off the inside did not look too bad, if a little outdated. The girls split up to do some exploring on the items that seem to have been left behind. In one room Kitty and Lydia found some old gowns and bonnets, and in another room Mary found some sheet music. In the sitting room there was an old work basket that Jane found interesting. There were work pieces unfinished and some very lovely colored thread she thought she could use. Elizabeth found some books on a shelf that ranged in topics, opening one she noticed that the pages were surprisingly still in good condition.

While the ladies were discovering new things about the abandoned house, Mr. Bennet was in town paying his brother-in-law a visit. While he only asked for the documents relating to the entail, Mr. Philips decided to bring out his father's will as well. Mr. Philips thought it would be a good idea to go over the late Bennet's will to see what exactly the father had left to the son, as that would automatically be his and not part of the entail.

"Well Bennet, it seems luck is on your side," Mr. Philips said to Mr. Bennet after pleasantries we're exchanged. They two gentlemen were seated in the office of Mr. Philips, documents in hand.

"As the only surviving son and child, your father left everything to you, minus some small things he had set aside for your mother. You were left the Bennet family heirlooms; these will be separate from the estate, as well as some books that will also be yours to do with as you please in your own will should you choose. It seems that he also left a small sum of money that was put aside to either educate your sons at school or for masters and a governess for any daughters."

At this news Mr. Bennet was shocked. It had been well over a two decades since the reading of the will and he truly forgot about the information. When his father passed he was not even a married man.

"How could I have forgotten about that?" Mr. Bennet mumbled to himself.

"Try not to be too hard on yourself Thomas, it is actually quite common for people to forget about wills, the grief can make a person not themselves and not even listen during the reading of a will."

It was true he thought to himself, he felt so young when his father had died. He was a single man with not a though about future children.

"How much brother?" Mr. Bennet managed to say after the shock wore off.

"It was a a somewhat small amount at the time, 500 pounds, but in the decades it sat it has now doubled."

* * *

Another note: I am learning new formatting hacks, so I hope that helps the story flow. Also this chapter as well as the next will probably be a little back history on the family since we never really know much about the Bennet family besides Mrs. Bennet's family. Thanks for all the reviews! (:


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: If you have not read the updated Chapter 6, I would go back and read that again. It was a minor change at the end as several reviewers said there was some error in my logic. No harm was done I simply changed it to something that I hope makes more sense. Also I am not a professional, and I do not know the laws but as this is just fanfiction I hope we can just go with it. Enjoy

* * *

Two days before Christmas brought the Gardiners for their annual holiday visit. It had been about a week since the startling news of Mr. Bennet's fathers will was re-reviewed and that of the entail for which he had never even read before.

"Oh Brother, welcome, welcome," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed as her brother and his family descended their carriage. While still her exuberant self, there was something about her that seemed a little different to him.

"Come in, come in", Mrs. Bennet urged, "we do not want the children to catch a chill in this cold."

Once the outerwears were removed and hugs aplenty have gone round did the two families settle with some tea and biscuits after such a trip.

"Brother, you will never believe the good news we have had since I last wrote to my sister Gardiner!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "For my nerves themselves could scarcely believe it when my dear husband told me. I was so overcome with nerves I had to remove to my rooms for a whole day!"

At this news Mr. Gardiner raised an eyebrow in his brothers' direction. He had just realized he was still in the room and not off into his study.

"Well I am all ears sister, we would like to know what has made you so happy, yet agitated at the same time", Mr. Gardiner replied to his sister.

"Well the first news is not what I would have wanted but Mr. Bennet said we must. My dear Lydia, as well as Kitty and Mary are no longer considered out, I believe I did write about that to your wife but what she does not know is that we are to get them a governess! I told Mr. Bennet it was unnecessary that I am more than capable but he insists!"

"That is very good news indeed Fanny, I think it will calm your nerves a bit to only worry about your two eldest at gatherings rather than worrying about all five at once", Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"Yes, I suppose so", Mrs. Bennet replied, "But the best news we have received was from the entail! As we all know it was entailed to the male heirs, but what we did not know was that it was entailed to the Bennet male heirs! Oh, how wonderful that is to my girls!"

Here Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner shock was clear to all the occupants in the room.

"Yes", said Mr. Bennet, taking over his wife's narrative. "It seems that the story of an entail was passed on for so long that one forgot what exactly it entailed. As you know us Bennet's have held Longbourn for centuries and since the entail was in place there was always a male Bennet heir. When I went to Brother Philips to review the entail I just wanted to see what was excluded so that I can set items aside for my wife and children such as books and Bennet family heirlooms. Much to our surprise the entail ends when the Bennet heir ends."

"What does this mean for Loungbourn?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"It means that odious Mr. Collins does not get Longbourn like he thought!" Exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "Oh brother, you should have seen how he looked over everything in our home when he came to visit! Why he looked at the fine china mother gave me as a wedding gift as if it was already his to own!"

"There there Fanny", Mr. Bennet said as he patted her hand soothingly. "As you remember Gardiner, I had an older sister who married a man full of self importance. He thought that as she was the older sibling she should have inherited Longbourn. He apparently was not aware of the entail, or the fact that males almost always inherit property. When my sister died giving birth to her son he became even more self delusional that Longbourn was to be his one day. When he received word that my wife had birthed her fifth daughter, he wanted me to turn over Longbourn to him immediately since to him his son was the rightful heir. As you can see I am still as much alive I am now as I was then, I cut ties with him. We have never gotten along and it was the last straw for me. It pained my mother so that her daughter married a mean man, and worse when he forbade her to visit her grandson. That is why she put so much love into our daughters."

"It seems I am to inherit Longbourn Uncle," Jane simply said as her father collected his thoughts after remembering his mother.

It seems that everything that day was a shock to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. While Mr. Gardiner had received a letter from his brother about wanting to invest for his girls, he never would have thought the changes that would bring to the Bennet family. His sister looked calmer than he has seen her in years. His brother was actually in company, sitting with his wife no less. The two youngest, while always in each other's company, seemed a less wild and a little more subdued. Mary for once did not have a book of sermons in her hand, and her hair was styled in a more becoming manner. The oldest two looked the same as always, except Jane had a little more confidence in her eyes while Lizzy had what seemed like confusion in hers.

"I am very happy with all the blessings your family has received sister, but I think that's enough news for now. If you do not mind I think we will get the children settled and rest a bit," Mrs. Gardiner finally said.

"Oh yes, of course! I had the girls make sure the nursery was set up for the visit," Mrs. Bennet said.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner congratulated the family once again as they went to check on their children who had been led to the nursery when they arrived by Mrs. Hill and the children's nurse. After checking on the children, who seemed to be taking a nap, the couple went to the usual rooms they occupied during a visit.

"Well dear, who would have thought this visit would be filled with such surprises," Mrs. Gardiner said to her husband.

"When Bennet wrote to me last week about starting some investments to add to the girls' dowry I can assure you I was surprised, but the news we just received was a shock!" Her husband exclaimed.

"I for one am happy. Jane is such a good girl, and she has always helped care for her mother, even when Fanny can be over the top."

"The Fanny I saw today reminded me of the Fanny of the past. She was always helping father and mother around the house and with us children. I think never having a son really changed her. I wish we had known what exactly the entail was about after the marriage, maybe if she would have known that her husband was the last Bennet she would have had less anxieties."

"There is nothing we can do about the past my dear. Did you notice a change in the girls?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, changing the subject.

"I did indeed dear. I am glad the younger ones are to have a governess. Hopefully she can rein them in. I fear that Fanny has let them act wild for too long."

"I am sure we will hear more about it from our family over supper, but I think I will have a chat with the girls in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Authors note: I saw a lot of reviews about the "Elizabeth being confused" line, and maybe I worded it worded it wrong, but what I meant was Elizabeth is being stubborn (Which I have already mentioned) thinking that Bingley was perfect for Jane and that if it wasn't for his sisters and friends they would still be there. So, she is confused as to why Jane seems to be over it, but we have to remember that she was not there when Jane talked to her father. Sorry if that seems confusing, I will definitely go back and review/edit when the story is complete.

I hope you enjoy, all errors are mine.

* * *

The next day found Mrs. Gardiner in the gardens with all her nieces, while her young children were playing just a ways down with their nurse maid.

"Tell me niece," Mrs Gardiner started, as she looked at Jane, "how does it feel to be the future mistress of this estate?"

"La Aunt, it is such a joke! If anyone should have Longbourn it should be me! I am more fun that Jane," Lydia exclaimed before Jane could even answer her aunt.

"Why should you inherit Lydia," exclaimed Kitty, "I am older than you!"

"Girls! Girls!" Mrs. Gardiner yelled, trying to rein in the young girls. "I am very glad your father is going to get a governess for you. This is no way to behave yourselves! Now, Jane, as I was talking to you, I would like to hear YOUR thoughts on the matter."

After a moment to gather her thoughts, Jane finally replied, "I am happy aunt. I know I have not much to recommend myself, while mama has always said I am beautiful and that is all I need, but I am two-and-twenty and still single. I hope I do the estate proud," she said, "I am a little nervous however, about having a real season in town. I know you and uncle always show me a good time when I am there, but to go with the purpose of attending balls and dinner parties has me feeling scared."

"I am sure Jane," Elizabeth added, "that you will meet Mr. Bingley there and reunite your acquaintance."

"Oh Lizzy, I wish you would give up Mr. Bingley!" Jane retorted.

"But he loves you Jane, I know it. It was his sisters and that odious Mr. Darcy!"

"Stop it Lizzy!" Jane cut her off. "He is gone and that it that. I already told you I am over it."

"Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner intervened, "we need to respect Jane's wishes."

"But aunt, he loves her I know it."

"That may be so, but he paid your sister a lot of attentions without declaring himself, and then seemingly left the neighborhood without taking any leave of his neighbors. From what I have heard he was only to be gone a couple days and yet the house was closed up the next day and it has almost been a month now. Now Mary, I believe I heard your mother say last night that you are to get a music master soon, how do you feel about that?"

"Oh aunt I am very happy! I have always wished to have a master and expand my skills," Mary said to her aunt. "But I am not sure how long I shall have to wait, there have been no masters around here for a long time now, and who knows how long it will take Papa to find me one."

"How about, if your uncle and I find one in town you come for a visit to learn?" Asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Oh aunt I would love that," exclaimed Mary.

"That's not fair," Lydia yelled, "I want to go to town!"

"Lydia dear, we cannot invite ourselves to town. As Elizabeth and I always had a turn at our Aunt Gardiners it is only fair as the next eldest Mary have a turn. Besides she would be going to learn and you are not yet out anymore," said Jane simply.

"It is not fair! I am going to tell mother," Lydia said as she stormed off, with Kitty right behind her.

After the young sisters left they continued chatting for a while about what a music master would mean, when Mrs. Gardiner brought up Mrs. Carr to the group.

"So girls, what do you all know about Mrs. Carr?"

Jane was the first to reply, "I am not sure if you ever met her aunt, but she has visited Grandma Bennet a couple times here at Longbourn when we were very young. I myself have spent almost a week at her town house when I was but 15. She has a granddaughter named Sophia who is the same age as I and we were to come out together. However, not long after we made plans and returned home, had Grandma Bennet became sick, the illness came fast and unexpectedly, unfortunately grandma did not recover and we lost her. Instead of having a season with Sophia we went into a year of mourning." After a pause, as she remembered the past Jane continued, "I remember Mrs. Carr to be a very well mannered lady who had a sly sense of humor. When she was with grandma they might as well have been two silly siblings such as Lydia and Kitty with all the antics they got into. Of course that was six years ago, a person can change so much in that amount of time."

"Well my dear, as she has agreed to host you, I am sure she will treat you well. Maybe her granddaughter is still unmarried and you will have a friend to be by your side. I know your nature dear girl, it is hard to be in a new environment and while your dowry may not be substantial, you will inherit an estate and that is much to be desired."

"Oh aunt, I hardly know how to act! I have always followed the rules of decorum but that has not gotten me anywhere. I cannot easily show my feelings, but I also cannot speak of them if a gentleman has not encouraged me to speak thus. I am afraid that I shall always be alone," Jane finally said, with tears in her eyes.

"Jane, you are more than beauty," Elizabeth, always her supporter said as she grabbed Jane's hand. "You have a gentle soul, you know how to calm everyone, including mother with her never ending nerves, and you have the sweetest voice, though you do not let anyone hear it. You will be a wonderful mistress to an estate as you always look after the tenants and when mother is in a mood you take over household matters. And I know, when the time comes you will make the most wonderful wife and mother and there is no one else I know who is so good to children."

With emotions overflowing, the party decided to gather the children and return inside, ready for the changes that were to come ahead.

* * *

* Up next, a brief look at what has been happening in London (:


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Authors note: This is not in the same timeline as last chapter, this would be a few weeks previous after Mr. Bennet sent his letters

_London_

* * *

While things were looking up at Longbourn, the same could not be said for some of our friends in London.

When Mr. Darcy got an anonymous letter about two weeks after departing Netherfield, he was angry. At first he thought someone was trying to blackmail him into money and the first person who came to mind was Mr. Wickham! Was that man to ever be a thorn in his side! Trying to calm himself, he reread the short missive. "_Her dear brother_" and "one marriage… _lead to another_," he saw read. He was starting to think he knew exactly who would spread such falsehoods. She has gone too far this time, now the only problem was who was she telling the rumors too? He paced his study, trying to figure out what he was going to tell to Bingley. He may be one of his closest friends, but he will not tolerate that social climber anymore.

Just as he was about to send a note to Mr. Bingley, the man himself was shown into his study by his butler. "Bingley, I was just about to..." Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off.

"Oh Darce, it is absolutely horrible," Bingley said as he paced the room.

Seeing his agitated state, Darcy grew concerned, "Bingley man, what has happened?"

"I should have never listened to the words you and my sisters fed me after the ball. I should have gone back like I wanted; I should have trusted myself on her feelings for me. "

At Mr. Darcy's somewhat puzzled look Mr. Bingley continued, "It seems Jane, no I am no longer given the pleasure to use her name, Miss Bennet, did harbor feelings for me."

"Are you sure Bingley, how do you know?"

"I received a letter earlier this morning from Mr. Bennet; apparently I must be some blackguard who toys with the affections of young ladies. I singled out his daughter and then left the neighborhood without a word," Mr. Bingley said dejectedly. "I could not go back even if I wanted, I know it has been some weeks, but did you know Caroline actually closed the house and dismissed the servants? Of course I could reopen the house, but from the letter it seems Caroline also wrote that I was coming back to get engaged to someone here in town!"

Mr. Darcy now had confirmation it was Miss Bingley spreading a rumor, with any luck she has not spread it to her friends here in town he thought.

"Mr. Bennet says I should give up my lease," Mr. Bingley said dejectedly as he finally took a seat. "He says if I ever go near his daughters again he will call me out."

Mr. Darcy felt bad about his friend, while he may have error in his advice it was still for the best, she had neither money nor connections and her family was entirely unsuitable, except the eldest two. Shaking thoughts of Miss Elizabeth Bennet from his mind, he decided it was time to confront his friend on her sister.

"Bingley, I think it is high time you do something about your sister, you have let her run you long enough. " At Mr. Bingley's confused look Mr. Darcy continued, the person she said you were soon to be engaged to is my sister!" Here Mr. Bingley's eyes showed his shock. "It seems I received a letter of my own from Mr. Bennet. I know she wants to become the next Mrs. Darcy but I am telling you now Bingley, that will never happen. I have tolerated her long enough but she is no longer allowed at any of my homes and she is forbidden from using my name to get invitations." At Mr. Bingley's face of embarrassment, Mr. Darcy continued, "Charles, you will always be my friend and I am sorry about Miss Bennet, truly I am, but you are always falling in and out of love, and really she had no connections or money. While it probably is best to give up the lease, you still need to learn to manage an estate if you ever want to purchase one."

While the gentlemen were having their conversations, a group of ladies were having a conversation of their own in a townhome not too far away.

"Oh Grandma! How good of you to come visit, I have missed you so!"

"My dear Sophia, how good you look! It seems the married life has made you bloom," Mrs. Carr replied to her granddaughter.

Blushing slightly, the new Lady Fitzwilliam looked adoringly at her husband, Viscount Edward Fitzwilliam, heir to the Matlock earldom.

Smiling at her granddaughter, Mrs. Carr shared news she had received. "Now that you are back from your honeymoon I wish to tell you of the news I received. It seems I am to participate in the season once more!"

"Do not tell me you have finally planned on remarrying, Grandma," Sophia teased.

Laughing at her granddaughter she replied, "No my dear, it seems my help is needed. Do you remember Miss Jane Bennet?"

"Of course, we were to come out together; while we did not spend too much time together I do remember she was exceedingly beautiful and very shy. I do remember her grandmother coming to visit you a time or two before we started planning."

"Yes, my dear friend Henrietta, I have missed her these many years. As you know, we never saw Miss Bennet again but once or twice since the passing of her grandmother. It seems her father lost a part of himself when his mother died and did not do best by his girls. He wrote me a letter begging if I can sponsor his Jane just for one season, it seems she has suffered some heartache and he wants her to have a real chance at finding love."

"Oh how sad for poor Jane," exclaimed Sophia, "after finding my true love it is only right that we assist others in finding theirs! Whatever you need grandma, let me know, Edward and I will be happy to assist!"

"Mrs. Carr," at her stern look, Edward remembered himself, "Grandma Carr, we will be happy to assist your young lady, as you know my mother loves to play matchmaker and I am sure she too will help her in society. Since I am now married she has started looking for a wife for my knucklehead brother, depending how much mother likes her she just may become my new sister," teased the Viscount.

The merry group continued their visit, with the ladies planning a shopping trip for their future guest. When the words lace and shopping entered the conversation the Viscount thought it was best to leave the room and find his mother. Lady Matlock never had any daughters of her own so when one of her sons finally married she was ecstatic to finally have someone to do mother-daughter activities. Edward knew that if mother got wind of Mrs. Carr and Sophia's new mission she would be right there to help.


End file.
